


Are You Coming Onto Me?

by greekowl87



Series: @txf-prompt-box Tumblr [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder and Scully exchange some pick up lines with each other.





	Are You Coming Onto Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from @txf-prompt-box on Tumblr. Prompts 'Mulder and Scully tell their favorite jokes.' 'How come everyone is allowed to call you Fox but me?' So, I took the first one slightly different with doing their favorite pick up lines...or what I would imagine them to be.

Something about this was still new and foreign even though it had been going on for only a month. Each time, they were still both amazed at the situation, or even if the fact that it had actually happened. As Mulder lay on his side, his arm propped up his head as his other hand freely traced Scully's naked body beneath his sheets. She pulled the top sheet up covering herself protectively and making it harder for him. "What? Did I already tired you out," he teased. He leaned forward to kiss her quickly. "Or you just making it challenging?"

"Maybe a bit of both," she giggled. She breathed sharply as his hand went lower. "Jesus, Mulder."

"Hm. I never get tired of hearing that."

"Mmm."

He relaxed his ministrations and smiled at her lazily. "So, question, what's your worst pick up line that you have heard?"

"Are you coming onto me, Mr. G-man?" The streetlights reflected into the room and across her features softly as she darted out her tongue in thought. "In general or specifically?"

"Whichever."

"Well, there was this one time in med school," she reminisced, "I went out with a bunch of other med students. We were in our first year, celebrating our first semester. This fourth year comes up and tells me 'My sudden protracted cardiac arrhythmia makes me think I'm falling for you.'"

"A what," he chuckled.

"Protracted cardia arrhythmia. Racing heart," she clarified with a laugh.

"Do I give you protracted cardia arrhythmia," Mulder mumbled, nuzzling her cheek.

"No. I wish I was your coronary artery so that I could be wrapped around your heart," she teased, kissing him deeply. She could feel his smile. "Hm. So now that we have this..." She let her hand run down his naked thigh and gravitate towards his center. "Are you finally going to let me call you Fox?"

"Easy, Scully," he winced. "And no. I'm Mulder. Your Scully. That is all there is to it."

"Why not? How come everyone else gets to call you Fox but me?"

"Oxford," he replied simply. He wrapped an arm around her. "You think your pick up lines were bad, I've said worse."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." He rolled his eyes back in thought and answered as he focused on her smile. "If I was a fox, I'd jump in your hole."

Her laughter echoed off the darkness of his room as she spooned against him. "Really, Mulder? Did you actually say that?" He nodded. "Did it work?"

"You tell me." He nodded suggestively towards her. She shook her head, doing her best not to giggle. "What? You think you could do better?"

"Of course." She caressed his cheek as she thought. "I got one. If I told you that you had a celestial body, would you hold it against me?"

"Touche. Was it my slides that did the trick?"

"Must have been because it's working," she grinned.


End file.
